


Don't Need A Cape (I've Got My Crown)

by Selenai



Series: You May Feel Like I'm Losing My Mind (But I'll Shy Away From The Specifics) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Bisexuality, Bottom Loki, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questioning Sexuality, Strangers to Lovers, Thorki - Freeform, for both, new years fic, what am i writing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenai/pseuds/Selenai
Summary: “Everyone in this city knows who you are,” Loki said simply, but he did take Thor’s hand firmly, shaking it. “You’re freezing cold, by the way.”Thor snorted softly, and finally stepped all the way into the beeping (angrily) elevator, pushing the button for the top floor. “I was sitting on a bench for a long time,” he said with a lopsided smile.“In this weather? Gods. You’re dumber than you look,” Loki stated as though it were obvious.Thor ran his fingers through his hair, wincing slightly as his fingers caught knots and tugged at his roots uncomfortably. “I look dumb?” He asked, hurt.“Right now, I guess. Usually you look…” Loki trailed off and looked away. “Okay.”
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: You May Feel Like I'm Losing My Mind (But I'll Shy Away From The Specifics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597258
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	Don't Need A Cape (I've Got My Crown)

**Author's Note:**

> Something a little different from me! I wrote this in an hour and a half waiting at work for my partner to get off shift. Haha, that's probs why it's kinda shitty and rushed, but it was fun! I hope you guys like it! I can already kinda feel a series coming out of it! We'll see! <3

It was New Year’s Eve and Thor wasn’t having the evening he’d anticipated. He’d been hoping for something like… something spectacular. Instead there he was, sitting on a snowy bench, his ass freezing off, dumped by his high school sweetheart. 

Honestly, it hadn’t come as that much of a surprise. Jane had… well, she’d seemed off the last few weeks. He knew she’d been waiting for something like maybe a proposal or anything like that to prove that he was in a situation where he wanted to move forward in their relationship. But really? They hadn’t even been living with each other for a year. He was just getting his feet under him.

Damn, he was still an intern at his father’s company. It wasn’t like he was in any position to make a commitment like what his girlfriend had wanted. And now he was surrounded by garbage bags full of clothes and other things he’d gathered while he’d been living with Jane.

Truthfully, though, he didn’t know if he cared that much that she’d broken up with him. It wasn’t like he’d been… honestly committed. The last year or so (longer than he should’ve been thinking it) his eyes had been wandering. There had been a few times, especially over the last little while where he’d found his gaze had been lingering on another one of his father’s interns. It didn’t even seem to matter that it was a guy. He’d never been with a guy before, but he found himself wondering.

There had been countless nights already where he’d woken up sweaty and hard after dreaming about making that guy writhe and come under him. How different could it honestly be than being with a girl?

It hadn’t been fair to Jane for a while now and he’d admitted to her that night, when she’d asked him where their relationship was going, that he thought he might be bisexual. She’d been horrified. Not mean about it. More… sad. He’d felt horrible and she’d helped him bag up his things. 

Which was how he’d gotten to sit on the outside of his apartment, wondering what the hell he was going to do. His father would kill him if he went back home until he could find a new place to live. But what else could he do?

Thor flinched a little at the thought of his father’s wrath.

He decided, on a bit of whim, to just go to the office. He could sleep in one of those chairs, right? It wasn’t like he’d be sitting on a fucking freezing cold bench like he currently was.

Sighing heavily, Thor stood and brushed off his backside, reaching to grab the three garbage bags and start heading towards the office which was, thankfully, only a few blocks away. And thankfully, he was thinking, he was in great shape. He hadn’t missed a gym day in years. Well, maybe when he and Jane first moved in, but the longer he’d been watching that guy at work? The more he’d been working out. He had to make a good first impression.

Even if he still had never spoken to him and also didn’t know his name. Well. That wasn’t important. Maybe now that he was a free man, he’d be able to get closer to him? Except… how _did_. One woo a guy? Was it the same as wooing a chick? Flowers, candy, attention?

Or… ugh. He just needed to get out of the snow. It was coming down again. And his jacket was buried somewhere in one of his bags. And he wasn’t about to start ripping them open.

He tracked through the snow until he made it to the front lobby of the building, and reached into his pocket for his keys, which had his employee card on it. There wouldn’t be anyone else in the building (except maybe a custodian), so it would be okay to hide there.

Thor swiped his badge and headed into the building, stepping wetly through the halls and hearing his shoes squelch against the floor, before tapping impatiently at the button for the elevator. He would just get up to his father’s office where, he was remembering, there was a couch.

Probably easier for his big body to curl up than an office chair.

The door to the elevator opened up and Thor moved to step inside, bags still swinging awkwardly at his sides, when he nearly collided with another person.

“Sorry!” He hurried to say before glancing down just a little to see what he couldn’t decide was either his greatest dream come true, or his worst nightmare come to life. “Fuck.”

The guy he’d been watching since he’d started at the company three months ago turned impatient, annoyed, green eyes upwards to meet Thor’s. “What are you doing here?” Came the near accusation.

Thor raised a brow, not at all taken aback by the tone of voice. He was used to people at the company being at unease around him because he was the boss’s son. He had no choice but to let it simply roll off of his back. He didn’t particularly care, unless they grew truly annoying. Which… it had been awhile since anything like that had happened.

“I’m-- er-- dedicated to my job?” Thor tried a little weakly.

The guy rolled his (bright, beautiful, perfect) eyes, and Thor tried not to pay too much attention to the way those thin, pale lips curved down. “Oh, please. You could take a dump on the floor and your father would promote you to partner.”

Thor’s brows twitched into a slight frown at that. He hated it when people assumed he would cheat to become better up in the company. “Oh? Is that why I’m an intern?” He chirped back.

The guy’s dark brows drew together a little, but his expression softened slightly. “I assumed it was Odin’s way of showing us that he didn’t pick favourites. And yet… I seem to recall you being late every day last week. And not a peep out of your father.”

Thor laughed loudly at that, which made the dark haired man take a startled step back. “You obviously haven’t seen him at the dinner table with me, if you think he didn’t notice. He won’t publicly shame me, maybe, but that’s only because he’s hoping I’ll be his successor.”

The guy ran fingers through wavy hair, and Thor wondered what it felt like between his fingers. “Ah. Well, that still doesn’t explain why you’re bringing your… laundry? Here, in the middle of the night, on New Year’s Eve, looking like you rolled around in a puddle.”

Thor felt his cheeks heat a little at the words. He supposed that this guy had never seen him less than at his best. Intentionally, that was. Thor had spent more time braiding his hair away from his face the way his sister had taught him when they’d been younger, and had even combed his beard and trimmed it into a flattering length. He felt… attractive when he did those things, which was why he’d been late so much lately. Apparently not unnoticed.

Which was a… good sign? Or something. At least he wasn’t invisible to this guy. Good!!

“What’s your name?” Thor asked, changing the subject awkwardly. 

“You don’t know?” The guy asked, looking away. And wasn’t that a little bit of a flush on his cheeks too? Yes!!

“I’m sorry, I’m horrible with names. But I promise, if you tell me, I won’t ever forget.”

The guy’s head whipped back and he looked a little wary as he sighed slightly. “Loki. Loki Laufeyson.”

Thor grinned and nodded, dropping one bag to offer Loki his hand. “Thor. Thor Odinson.” He replied with a bit of a dumb look on his face.

“Everyone in this city knows who you are,” Loki said simply, but he did take Thor’s hand firmly, shaking it. “You’re freezing cold, by the way.”

Thor snorted softly, and finally stepped all the way into the beeping (angrily) elevator, pushing the button for the top floor. “I was sitting on a bench for a long time,” he said with a lopsided smile.

“In this weather? Gods. You’re dumber than you look,” Loki stated as though it were obvious.

Thor ran his fingers through his hair, wincing slightly as his fingers caught knots and tugged at his roots uncomfortably. “I look dumb?” He asked, hurt.

“Right now, I guess. Usually you look…” Loki trailed off and looked away. “Okay.”

Thor felt a warmth spread through him, and he kicked his bags into the corner of the elevator, figuring they might as well stay there.

“Okay?” He teased softly. “Just okay? I’m a little insulted.”

Loki rolled his eyes again, so hard this time that Thor was worried they’d roll right out of his head. “You know how good you look. You’re always posing for those magazines.”

Thor licked his lips, a bit of a nervous energy singing in his belly. “It doesn’t hurt to hear it sometimes.”

Loki sighed, and turned his attention to Thor fully. “Fine. You’re hot.”

Thor felt that nervous energy spread through his entire body. “For a guy, you mean.”

Loki flushed, and the elevator dinged to let them know they’d arrived at their floor.

Thor stepped out and held his hand on the door to gesture for Loki to follow him. “No. That’s not what I mean,” Loki said slowly. “I mean… in general. I don’t care about those things.”

Thor’s hopes were suddenly raised above even the twentieth floor of his father’s building. “That’s why my girlfriend dumped me,” he blabbed awkwardly. 

“Er…” Loki began as he stepped out of the elevator, not looking fully at Thor. “Because you’re not…?”

Thor cleared his throat and released his near death grip on the elevator, letting the poor thing close. “I don’t know yet.”

Loki stepped further into the office, looking out the wide, tall windows onto the city below. “I hadn’t even heard rumours of that,” he said slowly.

Thor shook his head and leaned against his father’s desk anxiously. “I kept it pretty close to the chest. She’s the only one who knows. And now you.”

“You don’t even know me. Why tell me?” Loki asked curiously, still facing the window.

Thor cleared his throat, and winced when the sound echoed in the large room. “I guess because… you make me feel comfortable.”

Loki’s whole body tensed so clearly that Thor could tell just by looking at his back. “How is that possible? You didn’t even know my name until two minutes ago.”

Shrugging a little, Thor took a step away from the desk and towards the window. “I’ve been… watching you.”

Loki finally turned around to face Thor. “Watching _me_?” he asked incredulously. “You?”

Thor licked his lips a little. “I mean… yeah. A lot of people watch you.”

Shaking his head, Loki looked towards the ceiling. “That’s because they want to fuck me,” he said simply. “I’m used to it. But you… basically command the room when you walk in. Everyone stops what they’re doing to take notice.”

Thor felt that nervous energy singing his fingers like static electricity. “Have _you_ been watching me?” he asked, his voice deepening a little.

Loki swallowed hard, and Thor watched his adam’s apple bounce slightly. “Yeah. I mean, not in a-- okay. So yeah. The answer is yes.”

Thor closed the distance between them and flattened his hand against the coolness of the window beside Loki’s head. Loki was staring up at him, eyes wide, lips parted. “What are you doing?” He asked quietly.

“Apparently something new,” Thor said slowly. “If… is the answer yes to this, too?”

Loki swallowed hard again, and that little pink tongue came out to moisten his lips. “Yeah,” he breathed. “If you think you can keep up.”

Thor’s blue eyes sparked a little, and he closed the distance between them, slanting his lips against Loki’s in a hungry kiss.

Arousal spiked in his belly as he felt that tongue he’d just been admiring slide boldly against the seam of his lips, causing him to gasp softly and part them, slipping his own against it slowly. It felt… it felt really damn good. So maybe this was as thing. A thing he liked.

“Mm,” Loki groaned softly as both pale hands came up to grab at Thor’s bare, thick, forearms. “Gods, you’re so---” Loki breathed hotly as he pulled back to catch his breath.

Thor hummed softly as he dragged his own lips against the pointed curve of jaw and against the soft spots just under. He bit softly at the junction of throat and jaw, and Loki’s whole body jerked. Ah, so he didn’t need him to be gentle. This was a whole new ballgame.

“Fuck,” Loki groaned as he pressed his body into the space separating them. Thor was mildly (okay, so maybe a bit more than that) surprised to feel the curve of his cock pressed hard against his thigh. That was… new. But not scary. Thor loved a challenge.

“Hard already?” He teased softly as he lifted his thigh a little to apply a bit of pressure to Loki’s cock.

Loki made a soft sound in the back of his throat. “Since I first saw you in the elevator looking like a drowned rat,” he admitted.

It was Thor’s turn to make a sound as he rocked gently against Loki. He was starting to grow hard, himself. That excited energy spreading outwards now. “Fuck. That’s hot.” He admitted.

Loki laughed a bit breathlessly, reaching down to slide his fingers boldly under the hem of Thor’s t-shirt. His fingers traced the muscles there that he couldn’t see, but clearly knew were there. “Coming in in all those tight dress shirts. Fuck. I wanted to rip them off you, and see if you were really as hot as I imagined.”

Thor groaned and reached down to pull his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground with a heavy, wet sound.”What about you?” Thor accused without an angry heat. Just a hot desperate sound as he began unbuttoning Loki’s shirt. “Your tight slacks? I could practically imagine your ass.”

Loki gasped softly as Thor’s fingernails raked lightly over his hardened nipples. “A-ah… sorry, not sorry,” Loki replied with a wolfish grin. “I thought you were-- but on the off chance you weren’t, I was hoping…”

Thor growled softly as he tilted his head down to cover one hard nipple with his mouth, sucking softly before dragging his teeth gently against the nubs. “Mm… I’m not. I hope this is what you were hoping for…”

Loki nodded, tangling his fingers in snow-wet hair. “I was hoping you’d fuck me, actually,” Loki gasped as he writhed his hips up against Thor’s thigh.

It was Thor’s turn to groan softly as Loki’s hands ran up and down his chest, nearly worshipping him. He was really into this. “Really?” He breathed. “I haven’t ever…” It was a little embarrassing to admit.

Loki blinked a little before comprehension occurred to him and his smirk widened a bit. “Good,” he said firmly. “It’ll be my pleasure to teach you how to do it.”

Thor flushed softly and let his hands slide down to grab at Loki’s ass through his slacks, squeezing the muscles and massaging them lightly. “I’m nothing if not good at exceeding expectations,” he promised.

Loki was squirming a little and so he pushed Thor away from him a little.”I can feel that,” he murmured. “Your cock looks…”

Thor glanced down and shrugged. “You haven’t even seen it yet.”

Loki raised a brow. “Is it more impressive than it looks through your jeans?”

Thor shrugged a little. “I’ve never seen a bigger one,” he admitted. “And my girlfriend liked it.”

Loki rolled his eyes, but still reached forward to unzip and unbutton Thor’s jeans, somehow avoiding brushing against his cock too much. Which was mildly disappointing to Thor.

As soon as his jeans were loose enough Thor helped Loki shove them, and his boxers, down to his knees. His cock sprang loose, and bobbed slightly.

Green eyes widened slightly, and Loki fell to his knees in front of Thor. “Wow,” he breathed.

Thor reached down and dragged his fingers against Loki’s cheek. “Wanna taste?” He asked a little breathlessly. He didn’t want Loki to spend too much time down there. Just looking at him like that, so vulnerable, was making beads of precome slide from his tip down the length of his cock.

“Yeah,” Loki groaned as he leaned forward and swirled his tongue along the slit, gathering the fluid there.

Thor’s hips canted up and he made a deep, desperate sound. “I should warn you,” he gasped. “I’m not known for my… stamina.”

Loki laughed softly and looked up, before pushing himself back to his feet. “Later, then.” He promised.

Thor’s eyes were so dark as he nodded and slid his fingers against come-slick lips. “I want to be inside of you.”

Loki groaned again and nodded. “Yes. Fuck. Yes, so much yes.”

Thor pulled away a little and looked around the room for a second. “Oh, fucking thank the gods.” He breathed.

Loki raised a brow and began to work the button and zipper of his own slacks. “What? What do you see?”

Thor stepped away, loving every sound of disappointment Loki made. “Lotion,” he said as evenly as he could, plucking it off his father’s desk.

Loki relaxed a little when Thor moved back into his space. “Good thinking,” he said softly, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. When he pulled it out, he fished around for a second before pulling out a condom.

“Good thinking on your part too. It’s kinda hot that you’re so organized. You even have a rubber.”

Loki nodded, and ripped open the package, rolling it onto Thor’s cock. “It doesn’t really…”

Thor glanced down at the dilemma and snorted softly. “It’ll catch everything,” he promised. “I’ve had to use regular condoms in a pinch before.”

Loki rolled his eyes but turned around placing both hands on the glass of the window and spreading his legs a little. “It’s just like fingering a girl,” he promised breathily. “Only… probably. Hopefully. Tighter. Drier. So use a lot of the lotion.”

Thor swallowed hard as he looked down at the curve of Loki’s ass. Suddenly he was back to nervous, but he really, really wanted this. Like really, really bad.

“Okay. Let me know if I hurt you.”

It was Loki’s turn to snort softly. “You won’t. I’m used to this. Do it to myself all the time.”

Thor pressed his dressed up cock against the curve of ass and rutted softly. “That’s hot.”

“Fingers,” Loki reminded him. 

Thor rolled his own eyes and nodded as he pumped the lotion three times until he was coated in the slick substance. “I know, I know.”

He teased around the rim gently, eating up every soft sound of pleasure that Loki was making, before pressing the tip of one long, thick finger inside.

Loki gasped and pushed back against it. It looked… really hot. Really fucking hot. Hotter than anything he’d ever seen. At least in real time.  
“Fuck, your ass is so tight,” he groaned as he pushed his finger deeper. As he moved it, it felt like Loki’s whole body was pulling him in deeper and it was so fucking… yes. This was what he’d dreamed of.

“I know,” Loki breathed. “Another.”

Thor felt a little guilty, spreading Loki’s hole open so wide as he added another finger and began spreading them, pressing open the walls of Loki’s body.

He must’ve been doing something right, because when he curved his fingers just a little to the inside, Loki gasped and jerked forward. “A-ah..!”

Thor wasn’t sure if it was a good sound or a bad one. He tensed and remained still. “F-fucking move,” Loki gasped. “I need a third, and then I should be okay.”

“Did I hurt you?’ Thor asked, concerned, turned on, and desperate, all in one.

Loki glanced back, barely capable of keeping his eyes open as he stared blearily at Thor. “Really not.”

Thor relaxed, and pulled back a little to push a third finger a little deeper inside. It was a little harder, now. There was a bit of resistance, but of course. This wasn’t something that men were built to do, but Loki was doing it like a champ. Really well. Good job, Loki.

“Okay… okay… I’m so fucking hard right now,” Thor admitted. “I’ve never seen anything as hot as you right now.”

Loki flushed a little at the compliment and arched back, taking Thor’s fingers in to the second knuckle. “Good. I want you to remember this. To want this, over and over. Don’t forget me.”

Thor shook his head and pulled his fingers out of Loki with a lewd sound as he positioned his cock at that tight, but stretched, hole. “I could never-- I’m gonna…”

Loki nodded and spread his legs wider. “Anyone could look up and see us right now,” Loki noticed as he pressed a hot cheek against the cool surface of the window.

“Good,” Thor whispered, as he held his cock steady, and began to push in, the crown of his cock breaching Loki, who cried out loudly. “I want everyone to know you’re mine.”

Loki was trembling as Thor continued to slide inside of him until about half of his cock was buried inside. “I don’t think I can take anymore,” he admitted. “I’m so full.”

Thor was shaking a little, himself, as he nodded and began to rock his hips back and forth a little. “One day I’ll make sure your body knows me well enough to take me to the hilt,” he promised.

Loki groaned and nodded. “Yes, yes, I’m yours,” he was babbling as he pushed back a little. “Fuck me, fuck me, Thor…!”

Thor nodded. He didn’t need any more prompting. He began to thrust, sliding just a little deeper than half way before pulling back. It was good. It was so good. Loki was tighter than any girl he’d ever been with, and he didn’t need to be gentle. With every thrust he made, Loki was reaching back to grab at him, trying to pull him back inside. He wanted him deeper, even though he was so full. It was so fucking good. He’d never felt so… fulfilled.

“I’m not gonna last,” he warned his partner. “I’m sorry, but I’m almost-- touch yourself, Loki, I want to feel your ass become even tighter.”

Loki lifted a shaking hand to his cock and wrapped it tightly around, letting Thor’s rough thrusts force his hips forward so that he was stroking himself hard and fast, twisting his wrist, and thumbing the slit at the tip as they reached their peaks together.

Loki was the first to come, spilling hot and messily over his hand as he shuddered and came to pieces with a loud cry. He had certainly made a mess of the glass. Thor’s stuttering thrusts as Loki’s muscles convulsed and tightened around him, forced Loki forward, his slowly softening cock spreading the come around the window a little.

It only took a moment longer before Thor was following behind, crying out (and it was so good that they were alone in the building, because it was more like a howl) and spilling uselessly into the condom as he rocked his hips desperately, wishing he was spilling bare inside of Loki.

But they were strangers, so. Condom. 

“L-Loki…” he gasped as he began to come down from his high.

Loki’s legs were shaking and he was beginning to slump as he grabbed at the window. “Your dad would be so mad if he could see this window,” he muttered sleepily.

Thor laughed, a loud belly laugh, and carefully pulled out of Loki who made a garbled sound of discomfort.”Sorry,” he said, truly apologetic. But he could see where that hole that had looked so impenetrable was now stretched and loose. Fuck. Hot.

“Let’s take a nap,” he offered his partner, as he lifted him up into his arms almost effortless (and Loki barely weighed more than Jane) and carried him towards the couch. “We have until tomorrow to… face reality?”

Loki peeked open one eye, looking mildly irritable. “If you think you’re going to stop fucking me because of office politics, you’ve got another thing coming, Odinson.”

Thor grinned and deposited Loki on the couch. “Shh… nap time.”

Loki made a face, but still rolled into the soft leather couch, closing his eyes. Thor had never felt more content (and mildly freaked) before in his life. Was now the time for an existential crisis?

Well, maybe he just needed to figure out a New Year’s resolution to blame this on. Yeah. Good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile, but what makes me even happier is people reading! <3 Thanks, guys!!


End file.
